This invention relates to a two-fluid nozzle for atomizing a liquid-solid slurry.
Synthesis gas produced by the partial oxidation of a carbonaceous material, e.g., coal, can have its heating valve upgraded by feeding the gas to a vertical flow reactor for further reaction with an atomized carbonaceous slurry. Vertical flow reactors can be either of the upflow or the downflow type. The most significant reactions to occur are between the fixed carbon provided by the carbonaceous slurry and the CO.sub.2 and water vapor content of the synthesis gas. These reactions yield CO and hydrogen which add to the heating value of the synthesis gas. The reactions are endothermic and avail themselves of the heat contained in the synthesis gas feed which is at a temperature in the range of from about 1090.degree. C. to about 1650.degree. C. and typically 1370.degree. C.
The synthesis gas is usually obtained as the direct outflow from an entrained flow gasifier and is fed to a vertical flow reactor. Most commonly, the carbonaceous slurry is comprised of water and particulate coal and generally contains about 50 weight percent water. The carbonaceous slurry is fed to the vertical flow reactor in an atomized state and is preferably directed into the synthesis gas so as to effect an uniform dispersion of the carbonaceous slurry and the synthesis gas.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a two-fluid nozzle for feeding an atomized liquid-solid slurry to a gas fed vertical flow reactor whereby the atomized slurry and the gas will form a highly uniform dispersion.